nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Linee di Nazca
Le Linee di Nazca sono geoglifi, linee tracciate sul terreno, del deserto di Nazca, un altopiano arido che si estende per una cinquantina di chilometri tra le città di Nazca e di Palpa, nel Perù meridionale. Le oltre 13.000 linee vanno a formare più di 800 disegni, che includono i profili stilizzati di animali comuni nell'area (la balena, il pappagallo, la lucertola lunga più di 180 metri, il colibrì, il condor e l'enorme ragno lungo circa 45 metri). Origini Si ritiene che i geoglifi siano stati tracciati durante la fioritura della Civiltà Nazca, tra il 300 a.C. ed il 500 d.C. da parte della popolazione che abitava la zona: i Nazca. Le linee sono tracciate rimuovendo le pietre contenenti ossidi di ferro dalla superficie del deserto, lasciando così un contrasto con il pietrisco sottostante, più chiaro. La pianura di Nazca è ventosa, ma le rocce della superficie assorbono abbastanza calore per far alzare l'aria proteggendo il suolo. Così i disegni giganti sono rimasti intatti per centinaia di anni. A causa della superimposizione dei motivi, si crede che essi siano stati realizzati in due tappe successive: prima le figure e poi i disegni geometrici. Ciò nonostante, a causa delle caratteristiche del suolo è molto difficile poter datare con sicurezza il periodo in cui furono costruite, specialmente per la difficoltà di applicare il sistema di datazione con il Carbonio 14, che non ha dato risultati soddisfacenti. Gli scienziati si sono avvalsi di altri metodi, come il confronto tra le figure dei geoglifi e quelle trovate sul vasellame della civiltà Nazca. Ai margini della Pampa, gli archeologi hanno scoperto la città cerimoniale dei Nazca, Cahuachi, da cui si ritiene provenissero gli artefici delle linee. Studi moderni ed interpretazione Il primo riferimento alle figure si deve al conquistador e cronista spagnolo Pedro Cieza de León nel 1547. Mejia e Kosok: centri di culto Le linee sono state avvistate con chiarezza solo dall'avvento dei voli di linea sull'area, casualmente, nel 1927 da Toribio Meija Xespe che le identificò con dei sentieri cerimoniali (seques)Xespe, 1939. Nel 1939 furono studiate da Paul Kosok, un archeologo statunitense, che ipotizzò che l'intera piana fosse un centro di cultoKosok, 1965. Hans Horkheimer nel 1947 suppose invece che questi tracciati fossero una forma di culto degli antenati: sentieri tracciati che erano utilizzati come tracce dove camminare durante le cerimonie religiose. Maria Reiche: calendario astronomico Chi diede un contributo decisivo allo studio delle linee di Nazca fu l'archeologa tedesca Maria Reiche. Ella si dedicò con passione allo studio e al restauro dei geoglifi e a lei si deve la scoperta di alcuni che non erano stati documentati in precedenza, né da Mejia, né da Kosok. La Reiche suppose che le linee avessero un significato astronomico, identificando la figura della Scimmia con l'Orsa Maggiore, il Delfino e il Ragno con la Costellazione di Orione, ecc. La Reiche affermava anche che le figure erano state create da veri e propri tecnici e ingegneri dell'epoca.Isbell, 1955 Sulla stessa linea Phyllis Pitluga, una ricercatrice dell'Alder Planetarium di Chicago, studiando il rapporto tra le linee e le stelle nel cielo, giunse alla conclusione che il ragno gigante rappresentava la costellazione di Orione, mentre tre linee rette che passano sopra al ragno erano dirette verso le tre stelle della cintura di Orione, se osservate da un certo punto della pampa. Nel 1967 Gerald Hawkins , astronomo inglese noto per i suoi studi nel campo dell'archeoastronomia, non trovò alcuna correlazione tra i disegni di Nazca e i movimenti dei corpi celesti.Hawkins, 1969 Morrison e Rostworowski: il ritorno degli dei Lo zoologo Tony Morrison studiò le linee con Gerald Hawkins; nel suo libro del 1978, Pathways to the Gods, Morrison citava un brano scritto dal magistrato spagnolo Luis de Monzon nel 1586, riguardo alle pietre e alle antiche strade vicino Nazca: Morrison riteneva di aver individuato la chiave per spiegare il mistero delle linee di Nazca: il leggendario eroe-maestro Viracocha, noto anche come Quetzalcoatl e Kontiki, il cui ritorno era ancora atteso al momento dello sbarco di Cortés. Gli "antichi indios" disegnarono figure poiché pensavano che Viracocha sarebbe tornato, questa volta scendendo dal cielo, ed i disegni rappresentavano dunque dei segnali.Morrison, 1986 Anche la storica peruviana Maria Rostworowski de Diez Canseco studiò le linee interpretandole come luogo di segnalazione al dio Viracocha. Secondo la Rostworowski ad ogni figura corrisponderebbe un clan (ayllu) degli adoratori di Viracocha, che avrebbero disegnato le linee per segnalare al proprio dio il luogo dove essi si trovavano quando egli sarebbe ritornato. Reindel e Isla: culto dell'acqua Il primo studio serio su questi disegni è dovuto all'equipe di archeologi Markus Reindel (della "Commissione per le culture non-europee" dell'Istituto Archeologico Tedesco) e Johnny Isla (dell'Istituto Andino di Ricerche Archeologiche). Essi hanno documentato e scavato più di 650 giacimenti e sono riusciti a tracciare la storia della cultura che tracciò questi disegni, oltre a dargli un senso, e giunsero alla conclusione che le linee hanno a che vedere molto più probabilmente con rituali collegati all'acqua, piuttosto che con concetti astronomici. L'approvvigionamento idrico, infatti, giocò un ruolo importante in tutta la regione.Curry, 2009 Gli scavi hanno inoltre portato alla luce piccole cavità presso i geoglifi nelle quali furono trovate offerte religiose di prodotti agricoli e animali, soprattutto marini. I disegni formavano un paesaggio rituale il cui fine era quello di procurare l'acqua. Inoltre furono trovati paletti, corde e studi di figure. Di questi elementi tanto semplici si servirono gli antichi Nazca per tracciare i loro disegni. Come sono state disegnate? Sono molte le ipotesi su come i Nazca abbiano disegnato le linee, spaziando da quelle più plausibili a quelle più fantasiose. Tecnicamente le linee di Nazca sono perfette. Le rette chilometriche sono tracciate con piccolissimi angoli di deviazione. I disegni sono ben proporzionati, soprattutto se pensiamo alle loro dimensioni. Queste linee sono la testimonianza di una grande conoscenza della geometria da parte degli antichi abitanti di questa zona. L'ipotesi più accreditata e realistica circa la loro costruzione induce a pensare che gli antichi peruviani abbiano dapprima realizzato disegni in scala ridotta che sarebbero stati successivamente riportati (ingranditi) sul terreno con l'aiuto di un opportuno reticolato di corde (in maniera simile a come fece Gutzon Borglum, l'artista che scolpì i volti dei Presidenti statunitensi sul monte Rushmore). Quest'ipotesi sarebbe avvalorata anche dai reperti archeologici rinvenuti da Reindel e Isla durante i loro studi. Inoltre, non è del tutto esatto il fatto che le linee non si possano osservare da terra: infatti ci sono molte colline e montagne nell'area di Nazca che avrebbero permesso agli artisti di osservare il proprio lavoro in prospettiva. C'è da tener presente anche che, sicuramente, appena disegnate, le linee dovevano essere ben visibili, di colore giallo brillante, come le impronte recenti di pneumatici che passano nella zona. Va anche ricordato che le linee si sono conservate perfettamente fino ai nostri giorni perché la zona è una delle più aride del mondo e quasi del tutto priva di vento e pioggia. Le figure Le figure che si trovano a Nazca, in particolare nella Pampa di San José sono numerose e rappresentano figure di animali, di vegetali, di umani, labirinti e altre figure geometriche. Quasi tutti i disegni furono creati su superfici piane. Ve ne sono alcuni anche sui lati delle colline, che rappresentano (per la maggior parte) figure umane, alcune delle quali sono incoronate da tre o quattro linee verticali che forse rappresentano le piume di un copricapo cerimoniale (anche alcune mummie peruviane portavano copricapi d'oro e di piume). I disegni sulle colline sono meno nitidi di quelli sulla pianura, forse perché sono stati parzialmente cancellati dal rotolamento delle pietre verso valle. Sono più di trenta i geoglifi trovati fino ad oggi nella Piana di Nazca. I disegni geometrici (centinaia di linee, triangoli e quadrangoli) sono più numerosi di quelli naturali ed occupano grandi aree. La sua tecnica di costruzione fu diligente e attraverso essa i topografi del passato portarono le linee a dorsi e burroni senza deviare dalla loro direzione originale. La profondità dei solchi non eccede mai i 30 cm e alcune sono semplici graffi sulla superficie e possono essere distinte solo quando il sole è basso all'orizzonte. L'albero Nei pressi della Carretera Panamericana Sur il grande albero è una delle due figure (l'altra è quella delle mani) visibili dalla "torre mirador", nei pressi della panamericana stessa. * Lunghezza: ? m * Larghezza: ? m * L'albero (google maps) Le ali (o conchiglie) * Lunghezza: ? m * Larghezza: ? m * Le ali (google maps) L'alligatore Figura quasi completamente cancellata dai lavori per la costruzione della Panamericana o dall'incuria dei visitatori. Al giorno d'oggi, al posto della figura, si notano solo grandi tracce di pneumatici. * Lunghezza: ? m * Larghezza: ? m * L'alligatore (google maps) L'astronauta L'astronauta, così chiamato per la forma della testa che ricorda per l'appunto il casco di un astronauta, è una delle figure più famose della Piana di Nazca, soprattutto riguardo alle speculazioni sulla teoria degli antichi astronauti che sono state proposte circa l'origine delle linee. L'ipotesi più accreditata è che si tratti di una semplice rappresentazione stilizzata di una figura umana. Secondo Maria Reiche si tratta di uno sciamano o di un sacerdote in grado di prevedere il tempo atmosferico. * Lunghezza: 30 m * Larghezza: ? m * L'astronauta (google maps) La balena Questa figura è la rappresentazione di una divinità marina. È localizzata all'estremità orientale del complesso archeologico delle linee ed è sovrapposta ad un grande rettangolo. * Lunghezza: 30 m * Larghezza: ? m * La balena (google maps) Il cane * Coordinate Geografiche: 14° 42.384'S, 75° 7.846 W * Lunghezza: 49 m * Larghezza: ? m * [ Il cane (google maps)] Il colibrì Il colibrì è uno dei geoglifi più famosi della piana di Nazca, soprattutto per le sue proporzioni armoniose. La distanza tra gli estremi delle sue due ali è di 66 metri ed è lungo 94 m. I colibrì erano considerati essere messaggeri degli dei dalle popolazioni della costa settentrionale peruviana e come intermediari tra gli umani ed i condor mitologici nella regione del lago Titicaca. A Puquio, vicino a Nazca erano considerati assistere ai culti rivolti agli dèi delle montagne per propiziare la pioggia.Reinhard * Lunghezza: 94 m * Larghezza: 66 m * Il Colibrì (google maps) Le conchiglie (vedi Le ali) Il condor In molte culture andine il condor è un uccello associato direttamente alle divinità delle montagne. Il condor di Nazca ha una lunghezza di 130 m ed una apertura alare di 115 m. * Lunghezza: 130 m * Larghezza: 115 m * Il condor (google maps) L'iguana * Lunghezza: ? m * Larghezza: ? m * [ L'iguana (google maps)] Il lama * Lunghezza: ? m * Larghezza: ? m * [ Il lama (google maps)] La lucertola La lucertola è forse la figura che ha sofferto di più l'incuria dell'uomo: durante i lavori per la costruzione della Carretera Panamericana Sur è stata tagliata a metà dal tracciato della strada e parzialmente cancellata durante i lavori. * Lunghezza: ? m * Larghezza: ? m * Coda della lucertola (google maps) Le mani La figura, vicino alla torre "Mirador" (che permette di vederle molto bene), rappresenta due mani, con alcune dita mancanti. Gli antichi popoli della piana credevano che chi nasceva menomato era figlio di un dio del fulmine o del tuono, ritenendoli quindi essere soprannaturali e fortunati, evidentemente legati alle piogge e all'acqua. Pertanto si crede che anche queste figure, come quella della scimmia, non siano state disegnate male, ma siano piuttosto un tentativo di propiziarsi gli dèi della pioggia. * Lunghezza: ? m * Larghezza: ? m * Le Mani (google maps) L'orca mitologica , Museo Larco-Herrera. Lima, Perú]] L'orca è un animale appartenente alla mitologia Nazca e presente anche nella ceramica della civiltà Nazca, dove talvolta veniva rappresentata con una testa umana. È diverso da una normale balena avendo braccia e molteplici pinne sulla schiena. Viene considerato come una metamorfosi del gatto di Nazca che appare rappresentato su molte ceramiche; una metamorfosi che ovviamente ha a che vedere con l'acqua. * Lunghezza: ? m * Larghezza: ? m * l'orca mitologica (google maps) Il Pappagallo * Lunghezza: ? m * Larghezza: ? m * Il pappagallo (google maps) Il pellicano (o alcatraz) Questa figura, posta di fianco ad un trapezoide, mostra un grande passero con il collo a zigzag ed il becco rivolto ad est. Questo gigantesco uccello ha una lunghezza di 300 m e una larghezza di 54 metri. È considerato dagli studiosi della pianura come l'"Annunciatore dell'Inti Raimi" (festa incaica di adorazione del sole), perché se durante le mattine comprese tra il 20 ed il 23 giugno ci si posiziona nella testa e si guardia nella direzione del suo becco, si potrà osservare il sorgere del sole esattamente nel punto segnalato da questa direzione. * Lunghezza: 300 m * Larghezza: 54 m * Il Pellicano (google maps) Il ragno Il ragno è una delle figure più famose della Piana di Nazca e fu la prima figura ad essere scoperta. È ubicato in una fitta rete di linee rette ed è parte del bordo di un enorme trapezoide. Non è scientificamente dimostrata l'appartenenza di questo ragno (peraltro stilizzato) alla famiglia dei Ricinulei, originaria di zone quasi inaccessibili della foresta Amazzonica (1500 km più a nord). * Lunghezza: 45 m * Larghezza: ? * Il ragno (google maps) La scimmia Famosissima figura che misura circa 135 m e mostra l'animale con solo nove dita e una coda a forma di spirale. Le popolazioni dell'antico Perù associavano le scimmie all'acqua, in quanto esse abitavano in zone dove l'elemento è abbondante. Per i Maya le scimmie erano addirittura considerate divinità collegate all'acqua. Il fatto poi di avere nove dita non è un segno di inaccuratezza da parte di chi ha disegnato la scimmia, ma piuttosto un modo per riferirsi ad un animale divino in quanto, al tempo degli Inca, era credenza largamente diffusa associare le persone o animali nate con malformazioni a figli del fulmine e del tuono. (a tale proposito si veda anche la figura delle "mani"). La figura della scimmia fu scoperta nel 1954 da Maria Reiche che credeva potesse rappresentare l'Orsa Maggiore. * Lunghezza: 135 m * Larghezza: ? m * La scimmia (google maps) Il serpente * Coordinate Geografiche: ? S, ? W * Lunghezza: ? m * Larghezza: ? m * [ Il serpente (google maps)] La spirale Già nel 1976, l'archeologo Larrain aveva notato che gli antichi popoli peruviani utilizzavano delle conchiglie di forma spiraleggiante in culti per ottenere acqua; conchiglie nautiloidi erano usate per produrre suoni che richiamassero gli dèi della montagna o le nuvole. Pertanto attribuì a questo geoglifo connessioni con il culto dell'acqua * Lunghezza: ? m * Larghezza: ? m * La spirale(google maps) La stella * Lunghezza: ? m * Larghezza: ? m * la stella (google maps) Ubicazione Tra le città di Palpa e Nazca, nella pianura di Socos ci sono alcune linee che hanno una larghezza che va dai 4 ai 21 dam. Un semicerchio di montagne in lontananza forma un gigantesco anfiteatro naturale aperto verso ovest. In questa regione, migliaia di linee si estendono per 520 km², e alcune si prolungano fino ad un'area di 800 km². Le lunghezze delle linee sono variabili, arrivando a misurare anche fino a 275 m di lunghezza. Curiosità * Alcune delle "linee di Nazca" compaiono nel film "Indiana Jones e il regno del teschio di cristallo" e in alcuni capitoli della serie di Assassin's Creed. * L'episodio 9 dell'anime Gaiking, il robot guerriero, è ambientato proprio nella piana di Nazca. * Nell'anime Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S i protagonisti Luna, Akiza, Jack e Yusei hanno un destino collegato alle "linee di Nazca". * Un episodio della serie animata di Martin Mystere ha a che fare con le linee di Nazca. Note Bibliografia * Xespe: Toribio Mejia Xespe, 1939 "Acueductos y caminos antiguos en la hoya del Río Grande de Nazca" in: Actas y trabajos científicos del XXVII Congreso Internacional de Americanistas.Vol. I. * Kosok: Paul Kosok, 1965 "Life, Land and Water in Ancient Peru. Long Island University Press. Brooklyn" * Isbell: William H. Isbell, 1978 “The Prehistoric Ground Drawings of Peru.” in: Photographie und Forshung. The Contex in the Service of Science. Vol. 6, nº 4, p. 97-108. * Hawkins: G. Hawkins, 1969 "Ancient Lines in the Peruvian Desert" * Morrison: Tony Morrison, 1986 "Pathways to the Gods: The Mystery of the Nazca Lines", in: Andean Air Mail Peruvian Times. Lima. * Curry: Andrew Curry, 2009 "Rituals of the Nasca Lines" in Volume 62 Number 3, May/June 2009 Archaeology * Reinhard: Reinhard, "The Nazca Lines, Water and Mountains: an Ethnoarchaelogical Study" Collegamenti Civiltà Nazca * Civiltà Nazca * Cahuachi * Cimitero di Chauchilla * Acquedotto di Cantayo Geoglifi nel mondo * : Linee di Sajama * : Gigante di Cerne Abbas * : Uomo Lungo di Wilmington * : Cavallo Bianco di Uffington * : Uomo di Marree Altri progetti di Wikipedia Collegamenti esterni * Scheda UNESCO * VOLO SULLE LINEE DI NAZCA * Guarda la mappa delle Linee di Nazca Fonti * Categoria:Archeologia misteriosa Categoria:Siti archeologici in Perù Categoria:Patrimoni dell'umanità del Perù Nazca Categoria:Ufologia